Shattered Dawn
by Darkness carrier
Summary: AU story. It didn't matter that she was the king's intended. Nor did it bother him that he was engaged to her sister. He would still chase her to heaven or to hell because she was his Lily his beautiful Lily and he would be damned if he let her go On Hold
1. Meeting for the first time

Little Problems in Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor do I own the plot, but the words, sentences, paragraphs, and everything else is mine, unless stated otherwise.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my best friend Kelly. Although in grade six (a few months younger than me, but a grade smaller) she was my only true friend other than Anna C (whom I don't talk to as much because she goes to another school) and Melina (I'm not sure if I spelt her name right but I'm dedicating a new fiction to her) Thank you Kelly for helping me when I was down and sticking by me.

Warning: This fiction is AU! Alternative Universe! So don't flame me!

Summery: James Carlos Potter of England was not happy about being betrothed by the king to a woman he had never laid eyes on. So when the brooding British Knight accidentally came across her in an ornamental garden, He was both astonished- and overjoyed. Intelligent, charming and stunning, she was the most captivating woman he'd ever met. But the magic of that enchanted moment is soon shattered by cold reality. Lily was not the woman he was to be married, but her sister, Petunia.

...

A tall man sat sullenly in a carriage, waiting for his life to end. His rough hands ran through jet-black hair nervously for the hundredth time. His hazel eyes, which once sparkled with mischievous, were dark and hard. Fury laced heavily with his body, and anger rolled off his shoulders in waves. His free hand clenched by his side.

How DARE the king marry him off without his consent? How DARE he? James sighed, and leaned his head against the wall of the carriage. Well nothing could be done now to fix this problem, 'what's done is done after all.' But if he ever saw King Alexander again... his hand reached for the hilt of his well-known sword, and his mouth twitched.

So lost in his thought was he that he fell when the carriage came to a complete stop. Recovering quickly, he called out to the driver, "Why have we halted?" The driver looked backwards making a funny face at the carriage, "We have arrived sir." James scolded himself inwardly for not being aware of his surroundings before stepping out of the carriage, as the driver opened the door.

James stared bored, at the magnificent castle before him. If you see one castle you see them all, and James had seen a lot of castles. The walls, made of smooth gray stones stacked upon each other, the enormous windows that reflected the glare of the sun stood proud and tall, and the castle itself seemed to reach towards the sky. All in all... it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"I'M WHAT!" The Lord sighed and slowly rubbed his temples.

"You are to be married to the knight James Potter of England. The king himself has arranged this marriage and you will cooperate understand?" As his eldest daughter opened her mouth to protest the doors of the great throne room burst open, and his youngest came rushing in. Her silky red hair was tangled messily, her face was covered in mud, her poor dress that was once beautiful and elegant was torn and everywhere you looked, there were, grass stains, dirt and mud, but she still looked both adorable and magnificent.

Lily smiled happily at her father. "Papa! Guess what? The children and I played a new game today! We call it tag! It got a little out of hand though..." She smiled sheepishly, as her hands motioned to her dress. The lord's eyes softened when they gazed upon his youngest daughter. Although eighteen and of noble blood, she was often found with the children of the village. And he would let her associate with them; he just couldn't stand to see his daughter unhappy.

"Petunia? What's wrong?" Petunia... the eldest of the two... her hair was a mucky dark brown (Dc: I don't know what she looks like...) with spoiled dark chocolate eyes, that burned with hatred towards her younger sister. She turned to face the innocent eyes of Lily as she lashed at the poor girl, "This is all your fault! Why weren't you born as eldest! Why is it that I am to wedded because I'm eldest! If you weren't such a brat, you would be the one to leave our home! I loath you!"

Lily recoiled and hurt filled her eyes, then she sighed heavily. She was used to such treatment from her 'sister,' but... this time she wasn't going to take such disrespect from her sibling.

"Father," The lord was startled at the ice located in his radiant daughter. "If by your agreement, I think I shall take my leave." Without even waiting for her father's say, Lily turned on her heel and walked towards the door, she stopped before she left and offered to her sister coldly, "Do not blame me for something I had no control of. I am not at fault for not being born first. Good-bye."

She was hurt, and didn't like it at all. When she was hurt, she tended to cry, and when she cried, Petunia would be there laughing at her so the only way to avoid that was to be angry. "Why was I born the eldest?" Lily mocked, her voice sounding a lot like Petunia's. "As if I could control destiny." She turned to face a wall of the hallway. "I'm the most beautiful, the most graceful and much better than Lily! She's so stupid and ugly, I'm the eldest!" The fiery redhead fumed as she stomped to her garden.

Her garden... it was the only thing in the world that could calm Lily's explosive anger. It... it belonged to her mother, her deceased mother. Her mother loved flowers, and since she was forbidden from ever going out of the castle, she saw them very scarcely. Her mother often looked out the window of her room and stared longingly at the happy kingdom below, with it's lush grass, alluring flowers, and laughing children, Lily's father, the lord noticed this with a frown and so on his next journey, he brought home rare flowers that grew in mountains, caves and dark forests owned by many bandits. It was no rumor that the lord would do anything for his beloved wife. When he saw the happiness and joy shinning brightly in his wife's eyes, he knew that it was worth it.

The late wife of the lord planted the flowers and soon, few grew into many, and many turned the once empty field into a beautiful garden that had no rival. It was just plain unfortunate that the delicate lady never lived to see how truly stunning the garden she grew with love was. An unknown decease had befallen her, killing her slowly, ripping her into little pieces from the inside out. She died right after given birth to Lily. The lord was devastated; he never took a second wife, being so in love with his late lady.

Lily's heart grew heavy and tears brimmed her eyes. Her mother. She was gone before Lily ever met her... leaving only a garden of rare flowers for her youngest daughter, which was why, Lily took great care of the enchanting garden making sure all it's needs were fulfilled. She didn't notice that she was at her destined spot, until she clumsily tripped.

"Owie!" She winced as she probed at the scrape, "You're so mean!" Lily scolded the ground; hand on hips making her look utterly ridiculous. She sighed as she stood up, her torn gown, flowing down her figure, "What am I doing? Am I going crazy? I'm talking to the ground for Christ's sake. Oh Goddess, look at my dress! It's ruined... and now I'm sounding like Petunia... just great." She looked to the small lake in the middle of the garden and dived in. The lake wasn't any lake, as Lily found when she was five. It was... magical. And not just magical as in beautiful, it was magical as in magical.

She was five at that time, small, innocent, unknowing. Against her father's wishes, little Lily started to explore the enormous garden that seemed to call out to her, never expecting to encounter near death experience. She stumbled onto the lake, purely by accident. Enchanted by the enticing lake she walked towards it, never noticing that she was going in deeper and deeper until she was completely under water, and even then it was too late. Hard as she tried, she just couldn't get back to the surface.

Her breath was leaving her quickly and she felt faint. Her lungs felts as though it were on fire, and Lily's vision started to fade out on her. 'At least...' Lily thought sleepily, 'I got to see the lake.' The last of her breath left and Lily took a hesitant gasp, and was stunned to see that she wasn't choking on water. Slowly she took another breath and nothing happened, water didn't rushing into her mouth as she first expected, it just danced around her, making her red hair wave with them. When she came out, a cut made when she fell, running from Petunia was gone, but she was as dry as a bone, as though she never entered the lake in the first place. Since then, Lily would always take a quick swim in the 'pool of healing' as she put it.

As she foresaw, her gown was back to how it was before she ruined it and her scrape was gone. She smiled as she gazed upon the moon, how lovely and gorgeous it was, hanging there so near and yet so far from her reach. She froze when a snap brought her out of her trance.

James glared at the ceiling of his room, his hands laid beneath his head as he tried to burn it down with his eyes. No avail. Sighing as a sign of defeat, James got up from his bed and started walking out the door. He let his feet lead him, not suspecting that he would one day be very thankful for it.

It wasn't long before he came to a wall outside the castle. His curiosity engulfed him and he started scaling it. He didn't stop climbing until he was sat straddling the wall. A conveniently, a fruit tree grew near the corner its branches like silhouettes in the full moon's light. He jumped over to it, his soft boots barely making a sound. With the stealth of a cat, he lowered himself into the early autumn smells that filled the garden. He slid towards it along the wall until he could see a section of the garden not shadowed by trees. The bright moon displayed a little pool, its glittering surface dotted with fallen leaves. A woman strolled down the path surrounding it, pausing every now and then at bushes to touch one of the late-blooming roses. (Dc: The last six sentences belong to the book.)

James's breath caught in his throat, she was divine. A goddess not meant to be beholden by mortal eyes... Her fiery auburn hair, fell around her body, swaying with each step. She wore a straight white robe with long broad sleeves. She didn't seem to notice that her robe, that a woman would wear when she first went to bed, provided no protection against the chilly air of the night. (Dc: She didn't change when she went to play with the children.) With each step she took, he saw more of her alluring face. Pale of skin, plumb lips that invited him to take a taste (he blushed) and wide eyes that made her seem both adorable and innocent, under the moon's unearthly glow, she cast a spell on the garden... and on him. Mesmerized, he took a step forward, not realizing until, too late, that a branch lay under his foot. James winced as a crack echoed loudly throughout the amazing garden; the woman's craving gaze that was, only moments ago directed at the moon, was now turned on his direction...

Dark: Yes... :sigh: I revised it once again... although it's short, it's better... I'll update soon I hope... Thank you all for reviewing. Please read and review. I'm so tired from writing so long that I'm not going to make any wise cracks.


	2. Marriage?

Dark: I was totally surprised that someone actually liked this story. I really thought that I would leave it out to rot, thus disappointing my friend Kelly whom this fic is detected to, but enough yapping, I'm updating.

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Are you kidding? As if…

Dedication: Kels of course

Warning: This fic is definitely Alternative Universe

……………………………………..

Petunia often called her 'an immature little brat' but Lily knew better. She knew that although at times she could act a lot like a child, her mind and soul were very much more complex. Her reflexes weren't too shabby either. So when the sound of something breaking echoed throughout the quiet garden the redhead whirled around quickly, her hand gripping a broken branch she picked up. Heart speeding, she managed to choke out a few chosen words before the lump in her throat grew too big to swallow.

"Who's there?"

Not a sound replied. All was silent with the exception of the heavy beating of Lily's heart and her shallow breathing. Forcing herself to speak she adjusted her hold on her only 'weapon,' the branch.

"Answer me!"

A man stepped out from the shadows, his dark hair moving with the wind. Slowly, but smoothly he spoke.

"A woman should learn to hold her tongue." Lily clenched her branch tighter in desperation before inching backwards.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

The insufferable man in question quirked his eyebrow. "You mean to say, you don't know?"

For that moment, Lily let her arms drop to her sides, fingers tightened so hard that the branch snapped. "Of course I don't know! I wouldn't be asking otherwise! OUCH! Now look at what you made me do!" Huffing with anger, Lily let the two pieces of the branch fall to the ground with a clutter before examining her hand. "I'm bleeding thanks to you!" Muttering under her breath about stupid men and their need to sneak up on defenseless women, the red head wiped her blood on her skirt fully intending on ignoring the man who was steadily approaching.

Before she knew it, he grasped her slender hand in his rough ones and kissed the bright liquid. "You should clean it before it gets infected."

Confused at the intimate gesture, Lily pulled her hand out of his. "Don't touch me."

"But it is my right to do so."

"Are you insane? What makes you think that you have the right to touch me?" Her fury rose and she whirled on the man.

"I am James Harold Potter, your future husband."

"Wa…" She was cut off, as the towering man now known as James leaned down, his dark eyes glinting mischievously in the dark nighttime sky. And he captured her surprised lips with his.

For a second Lily melted. She pressed herself against his chest deepening the timid kiss. But when his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth the blissful moment turned back into reality. Quickly Lily broke off the kiss looking at him with wide eyes as she raised a hand to feel her dainty lips. James followed her fingers with his eyes hungrily.

She stepped backward. "Oh my god… you stole my first kiss! You jerk!" She swooped down and grabbed a stone before hurling it at James. He barely managed to dodge it, even with his superior reflexes. "I can't believe you did that! You nasty jerk!" One stone after another flew towards its target – James's head. One managed to bounce off his forehead. "Ow! Where did you learn to throw?"

Lily hesitantly moved towards the whining guy. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Nah." With a chuckle he wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Lily. Blushing, she wiggled in his arms, trying to get free. "Let me go, you nasty pig!"

When he didn't even blink at her ranting, Lily subdued, slowly bring his hands towards her lips and she…

"OW!" James yowled, bringing his injured hand to his chest as Lily scrambled away. "You bit me!"

Lily crossed her arms at his accusing tone. "Of course I did." She said. "You wouldn't let me go."

His gaze softened at her fragile looking form – she was so beautiful. The moonlight glimmered down on her sender figure, and the night sky brought out her pale skin making her look ethereal. She was perfect, he concluded.

"Never. I'll never let you go." To the heavens he whispered a happy thanks to matching him with the woman before him, and he took a step towards his future bride.

"Are you mental? I'm not yours in the first place so get that straight moron!" she poked him in the chest as her wild tongue lashed at him.

"Are you not Petunia, my intended?"

Suddenly, everything dawned on her. Wide-eyed and innocent Lily looked up. "OH! So you're Petunia's husband-to-be!" Then she plopped down on the ground in agitation. "That's just great," she muttered under her breath, "my first kiss was from my future brother-in-law. Man oh man does this take the cake." (Dark: I know the language is more modern than medieval so let's just say it's an alternative universe of our world too. It's modern time with the language and knowledge and so on but there are still knights and the kings are still in power okay?)

"You're not Petunia?"

"Are you kidding? No way!"

James sighed; he knew it was too good to be true. "Well!" he spoke. "We'll just have to get that fixed. I'll ask for your hand in marriage."

"MA-MARRIAGE! You are crazy!" she swatted his hand away. "We just met! And another thing, I'm just eighteen! You can't possibly expect me to marry! You better be joking!"

"Eighteen is perfect for marriage." He shot back. "And I am not joking…"

"I am most certainly NOT marrying you!"

"We'll see about that."

"I'm NOT!"

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

Frustrated Lily threw her hands up in the air. "You are IMPOSSIBLE!" She gave him one powerful shove before stomping back to her room.

Stunned, James watched her until she left his vision. Then slowly a grin spread across his handsome face. _She's perfect._

………………………………………………………………

Fuming, Lily made her way to her bedroom. She became careless in her stride, her quiet footsteps, turned loud with anger. _Marry me? He doesn't even know me, that moron!_ She flailed her arms around the air. _Stupid jerk._

She only half noted that she was back in her room, as she flung herself onto her soft bed. _Stupid man. Stupid jerk_ Lily recited to herself, bringing one of her pillows to her chest, resting her chin on it. _He doesn't even… know me…_ Yawning with exhaustion she allowed herself to crawl under her blanket and fell right to sleep.

"Lady. Lady! LADY! You must awake lady!"

Groaning, Lily pulled her pillow over her head, trying to block out the pestering nose above her. So when her pillow was taken from her reach, Lily sputtered in protest, grabbing upwards blindly for her beloved pillow.

"Wake up Lady." Disheveled, Lily raised her head up. Rubbing her tired eyes she asked. "What is it Matilda?"

"Your father wishes for you to be there for your sister's husband's arrival."

Tired and grumpy, Lily waved her hand. "Fine, please leave so I can change."

Matilda left, frowning in disproval of Lily's behavior.

Lily grabbed the first thing she saw and dressed herself, not even bothering to comb her hair before running to the throne room.

"Sorry father." She managed to say between her gasps. "I slept in."

Lord Evans nodded absentmindedly, motioning to an empty chair beside him before turning to the 'jerk' and picking up his conversation. Lily had to force herself not to glare at James because she knew if she even looked at his smug face she would grab her fork and throw it at him. Instead she pretended the beef on her plate was James's face and stabbed it repeatedly.

Lily never noticed James's hazel eyes following her every movement, but someone else sure did.

Petunia who was instantly enamored with the brilliant James watched him like a hawk. But ever since he first stepped in the room, he ignored her presence talking to only her father, then that brat Lily (Dark: It's in Petunia's point of view so don't kill me!) had to come in. His gaze never left her! Jealousy wrapped itself around Petunia and she moved her chair closer to James. Soon enough she was basically plastered against his arm, not even a fly could squeeze between them.

Lily went on killing her breakfast, never noticing the sharp stare James shot Petunia or the way Petunia fluttered her eyelashes comically at the knight.

"Lily!" Lord Evans demanded firmly.

Lily slowly looked up, her fork mid-stab and guilt crept on her face. "Yes Papa?"

He scowled at her informal tone of voice. He did love her, he really did, however he needed James to accept Petunia's hand and Lily was ruining things.

"Where are your manners? Introduce yourself."

She was about to shake her head and lean back stubbornly but the cold look that her father gave her…

"I am Lily Evans, Petunia's younger sister… it's a **_pleasure_** to met you." She said through gritted teeth. Hazel met emerald.

"The pleasure," James responded, eyes never leaving hers. "Is all mine." He bent his head and kissed her hand.

Lily resisted wiping her hand on her dress as she had done the night before. It wasn't as though he was ugly, quite the contrary actually. He was as handsome as they said the devil was with his dark jet-black hair and plotting hazel eyes, not to mention his to-kill body. It was his stupid, arrogant personality that repelled Lily.

"That's nice." Lily mumbled under her breath, taking her hand away from his as though he was slime. Her reaction amused him and the impish twinkle that had faded grew in his eyes.

"So…" Lord Evans interrupted. "Will you take my daughter's hand in marriage?"

He didn't even hesitate, staring straight at the uncomfortable Lily. "Yes."

The nervousness in his voice was gone and Lord Evans gave a heartfelt chuckle. "Then it's settled, you two shall be bounded in matrimony."

"Finally." Lily added making sure no one could hear her. "At least he won't be able to bug me anymore."

She failed to realize the male seated across from her could hear her every word. "That's what you think my little flower." He replied, just as quiet as her stifled murmur. Then he stood.

"The Potter tradition includes the male asking for the hand of the woman he wishes to marry, please allow me that much."

Thrilled by his obvious manners, Lord Evans sat back and relaxed knowing he was turning Petunia over to good hands. Petunia herself looked as though she had died and gone to heaven, as she placed her fingers on the table waiting for James to take it. He didn't.

Instead he moved to the other side of the table where Lily sat, looking delighted at the entertaining scene play out before her. He shifted her chair so that he could kneel before her. Grabbing her hand he reached for the ring he had brought with him.

"Lily Evans… will you marry me?"

………………………………………………………….

Dark: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger! Anyways I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to review because I know that I suck at writing. This fic is up only because I dedicated it to Kelly my friend… although I'm pretty sure my writing's an insult to her… I don't know why she like it… oh wells.


	3. Bonding

Dark: I know I haven't updated in the longest time, but this story isn't really my favorite, and not many people like it either. My writing has changed too, as you'll find in this chapter. Anyways this is BY FAR the longest, and best chapter I've written. If you say it's too short I will steal a prank idea from the Marauders and use you as a victim! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lily: Oh no…

The others: (Groans) Oh fudge…

Disclaimer: (Lawyers come in and opens my closet. They find Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Naraku, Kurama, Hiei and a whole bunch of other characters.) Found them! (Takes the characters of Harry Potter but not the others.) (Others: MMM!) Sorry, but this time she's writing Harry Potter, so we're hired to save only the cast of Harry Potter. Me: (Cackles evilly) I still win. Tee hee

Warning: **This story is AU, Alternative Universe – do not complain about it not having to do with anything of the Harry Potter series. Also, I changed the name of this story from 'little problems in life' to 'Shattered Dawn'.**

This story is dedicated to Kelly. But this chapter is for the patient reviewers. I LUV YOU ALL!

Dark: (Starts story)

* * *

"WHAT?" 

Lord Evans leapt to his feet in outrage and in shock. Lily faintly thought her father never resembled a tomato more in his life and she took note of the twitch of his eye.

Almost as though the force of his indignation was given the strength of the raging wind outside, the chair, Lord Evans once occupied, toppled over – falling to the ground with a small clutter. And the soup that lay so peacefully on the table spilled its contents, soaking the pristine tablecloth.

… And then there was chaos.

Lily glued her eyes to the stain on the table. It would be quite a strenuous task for the poor maid assigned the task of washing it, she deduced.

Trying, but failing, to block out the nosy yells, she stared harder at the tarnish as though the simple motion would take her to an alternate dimension were there was only peace and feasts. She had no such luck.

If the situation had just a smidge of difference, Lily would have laughed at the expression on Petunia's face instead of straining to determine how much time would be spent on a yellow mark on the cloth before her. Perhaps she wouldn't have felt so angry either but she had all rights to be.

Her well waited for dinner was gone. It would never know her hungry stomach and she would never know the taste of her prize. Evidently Petunia had a temper tantrum and knocked the beautiful, mouth-watering dishes over, ruthlessly destroying the hard work of the cooks in one single action.

Her father's screams of objection to Potter were callous to her ears and Lily reflected on if her hearing would ever be the same again. It didn't help that he seemed to be getting louder with every word he spat out.

But Petunia's accusing screeches, aimed at her, beat all.

Calmly, the very opposite of the storm that thundered inwardly, Lily stood, brushing off her sister's frantic squealing as she used her slender hand to curl Potter's fingers into a fist, covering the lonely ring.

At his confused look and her father's triumphant one, Lily spoke with fury barely concealed. "I'm not a toy, you dunce. Don't even **_try_** to mess with me."

And she turned on her heel, exiting the grand doors. Leaving two stunned (one partly proud) men and one hysterical female.

It was only when she reached a hall, quite a ways away from the dining room she left that Lily forced herself to settle down. Removing the frustration to make way to assess the problem she seemed to have caused.

Not only did she turn down a rather rushed proposal from her future brother-in-law, she also insulted him and his intelligence. Granted she was still unsure if he had any brains, but that was no reason to point it out to him… Of course maybe now he knew of his problem he could modify it. Then again, knowing Potter, she doubted he would do so.

Not to mention her father was most likely furious with her shameful behavior. But she could deal with her father. One doe-eyed look at her 'daddy dearest' and he was putty in her hands. It did pay off to be 'daddy's little girl' after all. It was the unavoidable encounter with Petunia that she would have to go through that made her slump over in defeat.

There was no escape from the evil vengeance of Petunia Evans – that was the one lesson, which stick to Lily like a leech. For one thing, Petunia was cruel and brutal to her younger sibling for a reason that Lily was uncertain of. At first she thought it to be the death of her mother, but the elder of the two refused to visit their mother's grave when time came. So Lily endlessly wondered.

However slowly, but surely, a miracle happened. After seventeen long years, Petunia seemed to get better, only ignoring Lily as a substitute for actual bullying. Yet now of all times, she started picking up her old habits again. But, save for Potter, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Potter…

She steeled her eyes.

It was all Potter's doing… the overgrown prat! She wouldn't put it past him to have done it all purposely. From the stolen kiss in the magical garden to the utter humiliation at lunch, Potter had planned it all!

She had witnessed the odd glimmer in eyes and at the time she waved it off. How she wished she could go back in time.

He was clearly plotting something that she most likely wouldn't like and Lily wasn't about to take another chance on the unpredictable man.

He was a dormant volcano, seemingly safe, but once you dropped your guard, he would erupt. Lily was positive she didn't want to see the destruction he would cause when he did…

She didn't know him for long, a few days at most, but already she summed him up in one word, buffoon. James Potter's name was scribbled onto her 'be wary of the prankster' category until she deemed him worthy enough to be put under another.

Lily was quite aware that he was intelligent. Despite all she did to make fun of his 'lack' of brains, she took to heart the fact that he was clever. There was no denying the knowledge he tried to hide. But why he would want to hide it puzzled her to no ends.

James Potter was a bothersome enigma wrapped in an impossibly hopeless conundrum. Trying to solve him was not only a huge invitation for a headache, but also fruitless. So Lily didn't bother.

Extracting herself out of her train of thoughts, Lily hesitated, taking time to find out her location. Identifying her whereabouts as the library of the western wing, her heart lifted. She darted between the lofty bookshelves, struggling, without success, to suppress her rushing speed, until she came to a veiled door.

She carefully placed her hand on the cold brass of the doorknob, tracing the patterns on it gently. It was a while ago since she had last felt the reassuring touch of the object in her hands. It had been far too long.

Despite herself, Lily twisted the knob unhurriedly, almost as if with a single movement it would shatter into a thousand pieces.

She swung the door open and threw her arms up to cover her eyes. Years of experience had taught her to anticipate the blinding light that came soon after. Luckily for her, she was a quick learner. After the first discovery of the restricted door, she couldn't see perfectly for a week. It was a painful experience to say the least.

Keeping her eyes closed but letting down her arms, Lily adjusted to the sudden change of brightness. Only then did she open her eyes.

And for the umpteenth time, the view took her breath away.

It wasn't anything spectacular, plain even, compared to her mother's secret garden but the scene never was futile in touching her heart.

It was just a courtyard, her sister once snubbed. Lily laughed then and she laughed now, feeling a tiny bit sorry for the lack of appreciation from her flesh and blood.

It was beautiful in its own simplistic way. The flowers were still blooming, not yet at the peak of their radiance and the trees didn't loom over her like the one's in the forest. However, unlike the forest, the flowers and the trees glowed, radiating joy and happiness. It didn't take long before Lily forgot all about her problems… mainly Potter.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, Lily walked north for a while. Shortly after, she approached a three-way fork in the road.

Hardly able to contain her excitement any more, she curved a right and headed on straight for another ten or so minutes. And she stared, the corners of her lips twitched, uplifting into a smile.

She had, unmistakably, entered the one other place in the entire castle, besides her mother's secret garden that made her feel at peace – the horse stalls.

Lily stepped foot into the entrance, feeling slightly unnerved at the curious stares of the horses. Although she loved them, it was safe to say, if they raised a single hoof and brought down upon her, she'd be dead.

The Evan's family prided themselves on having the most magnificent specimens of horses, and every year they'd win the annual competition, proving their superiority in breeding. So each and every horse they housed where not only huge, but they had strength beyond measure. For that Lily couldn't help but cringe when images of them crushing her to death came to mind.

Funny enough, however, there was one horse that never invoked such fears in her. That one horse was the only one Lily would ride.

Overlooking all the other intimidating horses she paused only when she came to the most blackest, most graceful, and most glorious of them all.

"Shadow…" She greeted.

The horse stared at her for a moment, looking as though he was glaring into her soul before recognizing her as his darling owner.

Just as Lily refused any other horse, Shadow rejected all other humans, and showed his blatant dislike of others by gifting them with a powerful kick of his hind legs. Needless to say the stable boys steered clear of the imposing animal. But every once in a while his stall needed cleaning and when Lily was too busy to take on the job… If you had a stroke of good luck, you could see a boy wincing in pain for weeks after.

Thoroughly used to his action of identification, Lily smiled at him.

"Want to ride with me?" She asked, coaxing the mammal. "Please?"

Slowly, Shadow the most spirited of them all bowed low and elegantly to her, allowing her access to his back. The redhead wasted no time in unlatching the stall, and entered. Lily gently stroked his silky mane before hoisting a leg over the stallion's back, not bothering to attach a saddle, and rode out the stall, smirking as a frightened stable boy yelped in surprise.

Riding was the only thing, besides her secret garden, that gave her even the slightest glimpse of freedom from her gilded cage.

The gentle whisper of the wind, the freshness of the air, the adrenaline for speed… Lily loved them all. When she had been a child, she'd sneak out every chance she got (bluntly disregarding her father's orders not to) and close her eyes, letting the horse become her sight. Then she'd pretend to be flying, soaring freely across the sky, as she imagined her mother was doing in heaven.

Quickly drawing near the courtyard from which she came, Lily leaned forward and guided Shadow west – the way to the small patch of forest. Even though the way there was through the horseracing track, the one she hated immensely. Many horses were forced to undergo harsh treatment there and every time she visited it, vivid flashes of animals in agony, plagued her.

Murmuring softly into Shadow's ears, she grinned. If Lily had any say to it, Shadow would never be subjected to such horrors. Shadow's strong-will was unparalleled by any others and she would die prior to have it broken. Almost as if to prove its strength, Shadow reared back then rushed forward in a sprint, spurred on by Lily's gentle words.

* * *

They made quite a team; he noted silently, amusement flooding his thoughts. Perhaps he would challenge her to a race. Patting his gallant steed, James automatically agreed with himself. It had been far too long since he had a difficult test and a race would be relatively enjoyable… 

A race with **_Lily_** would be enjoyable…

James resolved not to analyze the foreign emotion that blossomed in his chest at the thought of seeing the strange girl again. It meant nothing, he told himself. It was such a pity his silent statement lacked the conviction and confidence needed to be even remotely persuasive.

Forcing his uncertainty from his face, James's knuckles whitened while he strengthened his hold on the reins.

Inwardly he was frantically ripping apart the very recess of his mind for the reason why his heart was pounding so, and why his hands grew cold and clammy as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It couldn't have been that slip of a girl, could it?

He immediately purged himself free of the thought. He refused to think he would, **_could_** be interested in a female… a **_girl_** nonetheless.

To distract from his disturbing musings, James steadied his stallion's pace at a slow trot and waited patiently for his prey to catch up. Instead she and her companion leapt over the fence after a careless look around by Lily.

Cursing under his breath at the sudden disruption of his plan, James encouraged Apollo to go faster, and trailed after her. To his relief, (_relief?_) he gradually gained on her. Soon he was neck to neck with her.

She was more skilled than he'd thought, he confessed mentally. But the sad truth still stood. He was better and rightfully so. James's hadn't spent years on horseback partaking in unforgiving wars to have learnt nothing. His riding improved dramatically from the first time he mounted a horse not to mention his other abilities.

Truth be told, he was impressed that she had managed to keep up. No one had ever come as close as she was to tying with him, a hardened soldier of combat.

He redirected his gaze down at her hands and was astonished to find she was riding bareback. _How did she do the jump…?_

Seeing as though she was too out of it to notice her unwanted company, James cleared his throat, failing to contain his chuckle as she blinked wildly, very nearly falling off her horse in the process.

"Potter?" She hissed angrily when she regained her posture. Her hair flared wildly behind her, flying nonchalantly despite her anger. Her brilliant emerald eyes darkened dangerously… she was quite the sight to behold, a furious beauty ready to unleash her rage on her none suspecting victim – only in this case he was neither unsuspecting nor a victim.

He smirked arrogantly.

* * *

For the sake of…! Lily was hard pressed not to dig into her pocket and throw whatever she had at him. And then he signed his death certificate. He **_smiled_**. Careful to hug Shadow's neck with one arm, Lily thrust her hand into her pant's left pouch and she pulled out a piece of lint before letting it soar. 

SPLAT!

"That'll teach you to bug me!" She hollered over her shoulder.

Lily leaned forward, wrapping her 'pitcher's arm' around the masculine neck of her horse. As though understanding the small gesture, the black horse gave a small dip of the head and increased his momentum. Unfortunately for the two hotheads, Apollo easily match every motion made by the dark Shadow.

Lily's companion huffed, not liking the new competition. It gave the golden horse a disdainful glare that, if warranted, could freeze the deepest, darkest corner of the neither world. Apollo returned it without faltering.

Meanwhile James was having a difficult time prying the lint Lily flung at him. Somehow it wound up lodged to his hair, which was already messed up beyond fixing, and it was wreaking havoc on his poor tresses. James fought a sigh, and ran a hand through his dark locks. He'd have a long time in the shower…

_However…_

James stole a glance at the infuriated flower.

_It was worth it._

Lily gave Shadow a gentle nudge and Shadow was all too glad to comply. Straining his muscles, the dark horse snorted and then increased it's momentum. Fury enveloped both of them when the men merely copied them causally.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily snapped.

He grinned and sat back lazily on his saddle, hands crossed across his chest. "Need I say it Lil?"

"It's Evans to you Potter!"

She shot him one last fierce look and encouraged Shadow to dash at his top speed. The landscape became a blur. Trees whisked by her while the wind howled in her ear. Even as she acquired varies of bruises from branches that lashed out from nowhere, Lily couldn't help but feel the weight of her troubles lift from her shoulders.

Before long she lost sight of her biggest problem, and so she slowed Shadow down, by a nearby lake, allowing him a drink and a well-deserved rest.

* * *

James could have effortlessly stayed on her tail. Instead he pulled back his horse, ignoring the whine of Apollo, and waited. 

He always did prefer strategy to the famous 'act first think later' – it'd work wonders on the battlefield, why not now?

James looked down at his steed. Apollo was restless to go after them, he saw. The golden horse was pawing the ground anxiously with his hoof, snorting with impatience.

James, too, felt the excitement pull at his heartstrings. _Soon,_ he reassured, _very soon_.

But the call of the hunt flooded in his veins and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Now." He breathed, all too aware of the rushing of his blood.

Apollo rushed forward, a frightening glimmer in its eye. It galloped faster with every step, almost like a lake of water gushing through a solid dam for the first time.

They outmaneuvered every tree and every limb, thirsting for the victory of the chase.

James and Apollo ended up bursting from a bush and stumbling onto a serene meadow. It was beautiful, as meadows usually were, but it was a hollow kind of beauty. One that held no interest for James, so he went on, forgetting the tranquility the place whispered of.

With one graceful swing of his leg, James climbed off his horse and left Apollo to do as he wished. James trusted his stallion not to run off – they had undergone many hardships together for Apollo to just scamper away – and after a pat, and a "Thanks" the knight headed to where his instincts lead him. His instincts were, after all, the biggest reason why he was still alive.

* * *

Stalking across the clearing, Lily leaned into a nearby tree, letting her eyes flutter to a close as the gentle wind brushed by her. Nature always did seem to comfort her best. It was a mother to her whereas her own was watching her from heaven unable to guide her. 

Then she, all but, buried her face into the rough bark as far as she could without getting any nasty splinters… and let out the most aggravated, loudest, childish scream she could.

Five minutes later, Lily pressed her back to the wood and sat down, planting her head in her hands. The muffled shouts into the tree did help some, however, with no anger to conceal the other ugly emotions in her, confusion and misery swirled around, causing devastation and disorder within Lily.

It wasn't just James Potter. Her many plights, over the years, had stacked up into a high mountain, drowning her in a sea of her troubles. Five winters of being suffocated led up to this moment in which all her efforts in bottling it up and throwing it into the sea came crumbling down. It's weight crushed her alive.

It took all she had to keep from sinking into despair, and it was a war she was rapidly losing.

And then – right when she was at the last of her wits – like a deer catching a wisp of sound, warning it to run, Lily's brilliant emerald eyes snapped open and she threw a backwards glance. There he was, the bane of her existence. Potter.

Relieved but not wanting Potter's head to grow (God knew if his head inflated any more, all of England would be rendered unable to breathe) Lily growled deep in her throat. The petite redhead balled her hands into tiny fists and marched away. As happy as she was that he saved her from the pits of anguish, she was just as displeased with exactly whom it was that saved her.

James Potter could be nice, but he suffered from the sin of pride. He could be smart, but he liked to pretend he was stupid. He could be gallant, but then he didn't want to be. It all added up to her hypothesis – that he was a pain in the rear.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone Potter?"

For a brief (but lovely) second, he froze. She sounded so… defeated, so unlike herself, then he regained his bearings, cautious to obscure the fact that he was disturbed.

"It's James." He corrected spinning her around.

Lily tensed. "I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

She turned and exited, moving out of sight, leaving James alone with his reeling thoughts.

She sounded so lost, like a child apart from her parents. It was such a drastic change and if he hadn't witnessed it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. There was no way, she – fiery and stubborn-as-a-mule Lily – could be so heartbreakingly sad. It just wasn't in the realm of the possible.

The change was so unexpected and unsettling, James was taken aback. He never realized that Lily could be unhappy. She was such a refreshing breath from the usual mobs of screaming girls pulling at his clothes, (James was **_certain_** they snipped off some of his precious locks too) for a while, he'd forgotten that she held feelings of hurt and grief as well as those that made her so delightful.

No… he deliberately tried to forget. If he remembered she would seem so much more **_human_** than what she appeared, and he was just so tired of humans and their greed.

But he had unknowingly added to her pain. For that, he'd never forgive himself. James Potter may be an overly large prat – as Lily so delicately put it – but he would never wish harm on anyone, least of all the girl that had unconsciously captured his attention.

_He never thought…_

James prayed the image of her heart-wrenchingly sad eyes would leave. It didn't.

And he sat there brooding in the green meadow for the next passing hours.

* * *

After the turmoil of her mind cleared up, the guilt took over.

James had saved her, unintentionally and as stupidly as it was, he had saved her. And this was how she repaid him? By blowing up in front of his face and being remarkably rude?

Lily sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, Potter did deserve a "Thanks"…

She wrung her fingers nervously, a million 'how's 'what if' s floating around. How would she word it? How would he react? Most importantly, what would she say if he asked her, "What for?"

She could just imagine the conversation now…

_Lily slipped past the guards, bare foot tapping quietly against the marble floor. Her nightgown flowed gently around her and she tugged on it timidly._

_She felt uneasy, the silence of the night unnerving her. Fearful of being caught, Lily glanced backwards. And it was good she did so –_

_The flickering shadow was there for but a single second, enough to make her ridged with fright. Quickly, she darted behind a statue and watched as the guard waltzed by her hiding spot. Stomach lurching painfully in her throat, Lily waited before deciding to continue onwards to her destination._

_Slinking back into the dim light, courtesy of the full moon, she climbed the many stairs and headed west, passing five doors. When she came to a wall, she rounded a corner to come face to face with a door._

_Hesitation showed obviously in her eyes but she bravely raised a hand and rapped on the door._

_Minutes later it was open, revealing a disheveled James Potter. Sleepiness painfully noticeable, he yawned and blinked, then blinked again._

"_Lily?" He asked disbelievingly. He rubbed his eyes with his hands._

_Lily bit her lip. She wanted to tell him, but her pride wasn't easy to swallow._

"_Listen… I just wanted to say…"_

"_That I'm incredibly handsome?" He grinned._

_Lily scowled, wanting to slug him. The temptation was great, but her will was stronger. Through gritted teeth she said, "No. I wanted to thank you."_

_Potter stared at her. "Say what?"_

"_I wanted to thank you."_

"_Why would you want to do that?"_

"_Because you saved me from drowning in my unspeakable torment."_

"_Oh…"_

… No way was she going subject herself to **_that_**.

Musing deeply, Lily frowned in thought. But just as she was crossing the narrow (jagged) road, not far from where Potter was, she snapped out of it as a carriage came barreling past her – narrowly avoiding colliding into her.

Her jaw dropped. Of all the… They didn't even apologize!

After today's breakfast, and the confrontation with Potter, Lily's short fuse was nearly run out. It just happened that this tipped the scale.

If she wasn't blinded by anger, many (horrible) events could have been avoided. Instead…

"Watch where you're going, you blind bat!" She shouted.

She regretted it right after the words spilled forth from her mouth, as the speeding carriage screeched to a halt and backtracked.

_Uh oh_.

Slowly she turned and started to run/walk as fast as her legs could manage. Under her breath, she cursed her loose tongue. It never failed to put her in awkward situations.

"Wait!" Someone commanded. Lily froze unwillingly.

Glaring down at her feet, she silently willed them to move but they were petrified. She groaned. It was just her luck that her legs just decided, without the acknowledgement of her brain, to develop enough to think for itself. Lily was going to poke her thigh experimentally to threaten it to walk, when the soft pitter-patter of feet caught up to her.

Lily ducked her head down, not wanting to see the disapproval on a face readying itself to scold. She waited. And waited… And…

"I apologize."

Whatever she expected, that wasn't it. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry."

The words were polite and courteous, but the underlining tone – though she wasn't sure what it was – rubbed her the wrong way.

"Don't worry about it." She said quickly. She wanted him gone and if all he wanted in return was forgiveness, he had it.

"But my sweet lady, let me show you my deepest regrets."

She twisted her head to glare at him, perhaps then he would leave her alone, but her sharp glance flattered. He was actually considerably attractive. Sandy blond hair that swished in the wind and big, sparkling yet cold blue eyes – a combination not commonly found.

With his tall stature, he easily towered over her tiny figure.

Lily shook her head slightly. No time to dillydally, she firmly asserted. _Appreciate male bodies later. Get rid of guy with evil 'vibes' first. _

"I told you already, it's forgiven. Now I'd much rather be on my way thanks very much."

Delighted to find her feet were once again obeying her command, Lily strode to where she remembered she last left Shadow.

Before she got even a foot away, the mystery man reached out and grasped her slender wrist. "Please," he said, "tell me your name."

Frustrated beyond belief Lily, for a very short second, lost her common sense.

"Lily Evans." She revealed accidentally.

She was too busy to see the fleeting shock and the amazement settling after. All she noticed was how his grip loosened, and with a swift twist of her hand, she was free.

Immediately after, she dashed away as though demons were on her heels – and they might have been.

He stood there, curiosity stirring his hard blue eyes. _Lily Evans huh… We will meet again._

"Driver," he beckoned, "let us go."

The driver of the carriage just nodded.

* * *

"I'm swearing off all men forever." Lily muttered to herself. Her wild hair had long since fallen out of the loose ponytail she'd tied it in. So with one hand batting back the falling strands of red locks and the other hanging limply, Lily fought her way through the bushes and trees, back to her beloved horse. 

When at last beautiful Shadow came in line with her vision, the redhead was close to launching herself onto the poor horse. She wasn't a maniac that clung feverishly to horses or anything like that, however after encountering two insane males (for the lack of better words), she was just happy to see a familiar, **_welcomed_** face.

Lily restrained her jubilant feeling, almost ready to give in to temptation.

Mercilessly ripping apart all that stood in the way of her happy reunion, Lily practically skipped over to her bound animal. With a furry of movements the rope ensuring Shadow's stay fell droopily in Lily's hand. Without another word, she mounted her horse and rode off, thankful the tiring day was over.

What with Potter and being close to run over, she was glad to be retiring to her room.

* * *

"Thanks again." Lily whispered to Shadow. 

Ten minutes of second-guessing brought her back. Lily was quite relieved her memories hadn't directed her into some mud-filled hole. It had been a few months since she had the time to explore and Lily was just glad she remembered.

She led the strong horse into the squeaky-clean stall and nuzzled the black horse gently before moving to fasten the door.

"I'll see you soon."

Lily gave the horse stalls one last longing look before shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Lovely horse isn't he?"

Startled for the millionth time the day, our favorite girl jumped and whirled around. She rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Sheesh Potter, do you have to sneak up on people like that?" She seethed.

James just grinned widely. Seeing this Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously. Then she scoffed, moving to lock the stables. She muttered harsh words at the tiny object resting in her palm as it refused to fit. As she tried every which way to stuff the poor lock in the hole, a rough, larger hand covered hers, taking the small item from her small fingers.

"Let me." He said.

Lily made a face but stepped back to allow him more access. He stood face to face with the wooden door, flipping the lock quickly into the hole and twisted the lock shut with a speedy twirl of the fingers. At Lily's gaping face he smiled.

"Nothing to it."

"What-How-did…? Oh never mind." Grudgingly she thanked him and made her way to her room.

"Wait!"

Déjà vu washed over her and a deep scowl glued itself onto her lips. Lily turned around and sent him a ferocious glare – which promptly fell off when she took one good look at his nervous face. Her expression softened.

"Please…" James weaved his digits together anxiously. He swallowed hard, "Can I walk you to your room?"

His change in personality was so astounding Lily stepped back. "Sure…" she replied hesitantly, not sure of his entire transform. "Okay…"

A genuine smile spread across his face and James jogged speedily to catch up to her.

Unable to take the suspense any longer Lily stopped and stared at him. "What's the sudden change of heart, anyways?" She questioned.

James stiffened, but relaxed.

He shrugged. How was he supposed to tell her that he, too, was troubled by his uncharacteristic action?

"I'm tired."

Lily face-faulted. She knew it was too good to be true. She was hoping – hoping that he really wanted to be nice. A little disappointed, and confused at why, she began her trek to her room with him at her side. James fell into uncomfortable silence.

"So-" He started, perturbed. Lily never got to know what he was to say because she cut him off. Anything he sprouted were lies anyways, or so she believed.

"Thanks for the company big brother." She put forth coldly. _As unwanted as it was. _And even though the words were unspoken, James heard it anyways – and he winced.

The dark haired man shifted uneasily under her hard glower. "I'm not your big brother." He pointed out.

"But you will be."

Without giving him time for a respond Lily slammed the door in his face. Feeling emotionally drained she let herself collapse onto her soft bed and snuggled into her pillow, praying for a better tomorrow. Today was too exhausting to go through a second time.

* * *

James found himself counting the imaginary sheep jumping over the imaginary fence on his ceiling. The truth was, no matter how many times he tossed and turned in his bed, the image of the small spitfire kept haunting his mind. He didn't understand why Lily was the way she was. One moment she would be so soft and gentle the next a thread away from biting off his head. Then again if it weren't for that characteristic, he sincerely doubted he would have been so interested in her. 

She was a curious little thing, but a plaything, nothing more. However, he would happily pick the younger of the two sisters over the elder.

Shivers shot up his spine at the thought of Petunia.

Petunia… was nothing like her sister, to say the least.

Remembering the way she batted her eyes in what she thought of as a 'flirtatious' manner as she stole his arm and clutched it tightly to her chest, James shuddered. No… nothing like her sister.

He much favored Lily's unpredictable temper than Petunia's disgusting flirting.

A part of him felt the stirring of guilt nag at him. How dare he treat someone like Lily as means to escape her sister? Without mercy, James shoved the warning at the back of his mind.

So long as he didn't have to wake up everyday to that… thing that was Petunia, he resorted. James tuned it out after that. But he could not shake the dark feeling that swirled in his heart, nor could he ignore the bone chilling whisper. _You'll regret it_.

Suddenly cold and feeling very alone, James pulled the covers to his chin and closed his eyes. "No I won't." He said. He was too sleepy to notice, or to care, of the uncertainty that tinted his fading voice.

* * *

Morning came almost too quickly. Groaning Lily turned to face away from the eye piercing light and burrowed further into her blankets. 

To her ultimate dismay, the yells of her sister came barreling through the vast hallways, into her humble room. Still, being the drowsy Lily she was, she turned over and brought her pillow over her head. She smiled contently when the voices were muted albeit it was only a bit.

Unfortunately, Petunia burst through the door and stormed her way to the slumbering Lily.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She shrilled.

_The rejection must have finally sunk in then._ Lily mused. She, in spite of everything, was still half asleep.

As Petunia kept ranting, Lily finally gave up on the idea of resting. The redhead slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, a yawn flying from her lips. "What is?"

"My Jamsie-poo is supposed to love me! Instead he goes for **_you_**! God only knows why!"

Lily peered out from under her dangling hair and yawned again. "Congratulations, happy engagement, have a happy wedding. There I gave you my blessings, mind letting me sleep now?"

"You stupid girl!" Petunia hissed. "I don't want your blessing!"

"Then what do you want?"

SLAP! The sound of flesh hitting flesh simply echoed emptily in her room, blissfully unaware of the two angry humans. Stunned, Lily gradually brought her slender fingers to touch the red handprint on her cheek. Petunia only grinned smugly.

"I want you to keep your grubby hands off of **_my_** fiancé."

Lily glared into Petunia's murky brown eyes. "I don't want him."

And that was how Lord Evans stumbled upon them. Petunia poised to strike again and Lily staring daggers, daring her to try.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention. He did, but their hateful eyes never left each other.

"Lily," he began apologetically, knowing she was listening, "I'm sorry for the disruption." Then he added, "Come Petunia."

She shook her head furiously. "No! I'm staying until this wench learns her lesson. She needs to learn that James is mine, and always will be."

"I'm **not** trying to steal your precious boy toy Petunia!" Lily snapped, irritation and annoyance finally winning against better judgment.

To the dismay of both Lily and her father, Petunia continued screeching, ignoring Lily's replies.

"James Potter is **_mine_**!"

And you know what they say –

Speak of the devil...

"What's going on?" James asked, somewhat dazed at his rude awakening.

… and he shall appear.

It was Petunia that saw him first and she only needed one good look at him – at the adorable mussed hair, the tired glaze in his eyes and the fact that his wrinkled shirt looked as though it was thrown on with haste was the final toping of the cake, she flung herself onto him.

"Oh James!" She cried. "Lily hit me!"

Lily's glare darkened considerably at the lie and she threw it at Potter as Petunia was too occupied hanging off of him to receive it.

The message she sent was poorly concealed. And the message itself was rather obvious given the situation - _It's entirely your fault Potter!_ Yep… it was VERY obvious.

As his face brightened with amusement, she knew he understood perfectly. Although frustrated he was so cheerful even when she blamed him for everything, it soon turned to satisfaction to see his haughty grin fall into a small frown. She didn't know that he was concerned. She didn't know he was scowling because of the forbidding bruise already forming on the left side of her cheek.

James tore his eyes from Lily's marred skin, desperately clamping down the overwhelming anger that welled up so suddenly in his chest. She's just another girl – nothing to get worked up over, he reminded himself. It didn't work. His fury, if possible, only grew.

"She hit you, you say?" He asked, unable to keep the rage out of his sound.

Petunia took the vehemence as seething towards Lily and tried to bring him closer to her body. Wrong move.

"Then why the hell does she sport a **_bruise_** on her cheek, the shape of **_your_** hand?"

Petunia fell silent.

James used that time wisely to peel her off of his person, repulsion shining openly. Had he not known better, he would have never guessed Petunia and Lily were related. Not only did they look different, their personalities greatly contrasted one another. Petunia was unbearable, and Lily was… Lily.

"I don't need you to defend me Potter." Lily forced out. Deep down… deep, deep, DEEP down, she was slightly (just slightly) touched – but never would she admit it.

Meanwhile the state of her undress finally sunk in. Wide-eyed in realization, the redhead shouted at the top of her lungs. "Out! All of you OUT!"

Petunia's uncharacteristic silence was, sadly, broken and she scoffed, throwing her head up into the air before proceeding to drag poor James through the door. Her forgotten father gave her one last apologetic look and left.

_…So much for better tomorrows._

Feeling the strains of a headache brewing in her mind, Lily collapsed once again into her blankets.

* * *

Groggy Lily stumbled this way and that, down the steps luckily for her she didn't fall. 

One by one she descended them until she, at last, came to the last of the stairs. With a graceful leap she landed on her feet.

Swaying dangerously, she made her way to the dining room (Dc: YES! They eat breakfast in the dining room), sleepiness fogging her eyes. With a huge, thousandth, yawn Lily opened the door. She didn't even notice the three others occupying the room as she plunked down in her usual seat by her father and dug in.

_That's funny_… she thought to herself, her knife slowing from her vigorous motions. _Why am I feeling as though someone's…staring at me?_

Lily raised her head up and nearly ducked her head down again. Petunia, James sat across from her and her father beside her, were gaping, appalled by her atrocious movements. Well her father was gaping, that insufferable Potter was (once again) smirking at her knowingly, and Petunia gave her a ferocious glare, attaching herself to the knight's side like a leech. Needless to say Lily grabbed her breakfast and scooted over inch by inch until she was at the very end of the impossibly long table. There she ate in peace.

As soon as she finished the last of her eggs, Lily picked up all the utensils and her plate, discarding her dirty napkin in the nearest garbage can. She practically sped walked out of there. The next time she ate she would go to the kitchen, she decided. Anything was better than the hostile glare of her sister, and the awkward silence of the dining room.

She took the cutlery and dish to the nearest kitchen, placing it gently by a sink. "Thanks again Alfred!" She shouted over the noise of the cooks.

"You're most welcome my lady!" Alfred yelled back.

Grinning at her old friend, the redhead waved goodbye and left the cookery. Once, years ago, young Lily headed to the dining room – as always – but as she rounded the corner and moved to open the door, two guards appeared from nowhere and blocked her path. Confused Lily asked them to shuffle over. They told her in reply that Petunia had ordered them to keep her out, and Petunia's – as the heir - word was higher than Lily's herself. Upset, Lily gave them a watery smile and walked away, shoulders slumped over in defeat.

She was discovered hours later, by a horrified servant, curled up in a tight ball in the corner of a hall, whimpering with hunger. The maid then rushed her to the kitchen where she ate happily and befriended all the kitchen staff.

It was one of those days she thanked Petunia for her cruelty. Lily doubted she would have met the others if her sister did not do what she did. Then on she visited the kitchen often.

Smiling at the memory Lily went down the hallways, a left, a right, another right again and there she was, outside the manor.

The beauty of the outside world never ceased to amaze her. Feeling regenerated by the outdoors, Lily pulled out a small cloth, wrapping it around her bouncing locks. Her hair was too noticeable among the commoners. Red was truly uncommon, and was spotted easily amongst all the dark haired subjects of her father. It was her unusual coloring of her hair and the stunning emerald of her eyes that alerted the people of her presence. Even though nothing could be done of her jade orbs, she never forgot to cover her hair.

She dodged the usual guards that lurked by the gates and climbed up the brick wall – thanking whichever god was there at the moment for passing her late mother's stealth onto her – and Lily jumped off.

She threw her head back for a laugh as she headed towards the bustling village. Her father needed to hire more competent guards… they never caught her! Not once!

Snickering all the way, she passed many venders and merchants trying to offer her 'precious things' and what not. As if she needed such useless junk! She had enough of the trash her sister handed down to her, leaving no more room for more.

Finally having enough of the persistence of the dealers, Lily skirted around the unrelenting merchants, taking advantage of her slim form. While the business people screamed at each other in confusion at losing yet another customer, Lily slipped away unnoticed.

When she was far enough she let out a small chuckle, those poor dealers didn't stand a chance. Not a single chance. She had far too much experience evading the wrath of Petunia and her gang of snooty girls of the 'upper' class to be caught by ordinary, tactless venders.

In mock of Petunia, Lily dropped her natural walk in favor of her sister's obvious strutting. She sniggered loudly, shaking her head and went back to her own style – Petunia's was too 'in your face' for Lily.

With tears of laughter rendering her sightless, she didn't see until too late the man who was also basking in his surroundings. The crash that followed was inevitable and painfully foreseeable.

Her haircloth unknotted from the loose tie Lily secured and it fluttered, overlooked on the coldness of the concrete floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She gushed. She looked up and then immediately shut her mouth. "Oh…" said Lily curtly, "it's you…"

"Don't sound too happy to see me!" He joked. He swooped down and gathered her small, white cloth, eyeing it carefully before handing it back to her. "Why hide something as beautiful as your hair?"

"I believe," She started the calm in her voice revealing the exact opposite of how she felt inwardly, "that is none of your business. Goodbye"

Lily wrenched the wrinkled, quite apparently ruined, cloth away from him and tied it tightly to once again cover her hair, not particularly liking the man in front of her. Even if he was 'nicer' than before, there was something, just something, that made Lily warily and she always trusted her instincts. And now her instincts were telling her to run – far, far away from the man radiating nothing but cheerfulness and good spirits.

Suddenly suspicious, and a tad bit afraid, Lily decided to do just that. _Get away and never look back_, screamed her guts.

But it was proving no easy task. Getting onto her feet again was no problem - it was the walking that joined James Potter on her list of 'impossible'. Instead of her confident stride, Lily limped bravely and weaved through the crowds, but hobbling had its limitations. The 'mystery' man maintained his pace to that equal of hers and she had the sneaky inkling that he was holding back somewhat just for her.

Well she didn't like it.

She was undeniably stubborn. Everyone who knew her said so. Not to mention she had a terrible temper. Well she lied. Her anger was abysmal, hopeless to avoid.

She had once wondered where she got it from as her mother was said to be polite and beautiful with kindness and her father a fair and great ruler. Apparently it was from her mother because it was also said that the late lady of the manor, was gentle – but had a tantrum, however rare it was, which her father was often the scapegoat. This time, in place of the lady was Lily and her father was the man, only he would not appeal to her soft side like her father had done her mother. In other words, he was doomed.

Lily wanted, so badly, a brick wall to hit her head with if that meant the removal of the man next to her. She still didn't know what exactly was putting her off so much – he had been nothing but patient and nice to her. Yet the unnerving feeling never faded. And that combined with her despise for silence (besides that of Petunia, of course) caused the last straw, the one she had been groping onto for dear life, to slip away by her fingers. Just like sand, her very limited patience escaped her.

And she couldn't hold it in anymore…

"Stop it!" Lily growled.

The look on his face could only be described as guilty innocence. "Stop what?" He asked.

It was valid question, but Lily knew he understood her order. She grew more livid. How dare he play with her?

"Stop stalking me."

He held up his hands in an act to show that he meant no harm. Even still, distrust shined on her face like a dazzling beacon. "Just making sure a lovely lady like you doesn't get hurt."

Lily glared at him for having the gall to call her a lady, but laughed thoughtfully later and shook her head. "You have the wrong girl. The 'lady' as you called is my sister."

"Ah." He nodded pensively. "The charming Lady Petunia."

"Petunia is not… never mind." She caught herself, realizing the tact of changing topics. Lily went back to the original inquiry, more carefully. She knew now he was a sly one…

"And just why are you still here? I don't need an escort!" She snarled. Her efforts of persuasion most probably would have been much more convincing if her leg hadn't given out right then.

He cocked a brow.

Lily was persistent, more so than usual.

"I still don't need an escort!" She said sulking. However she was hunched over on the ground, holding her ankle in her palm as she attempted to nurse it.

Mirth twinkling in his youthfulness, the young man knelt down, sliding an arm under her legs, the other supporting her, and picked her up bridal style.

It was a long time before the shock wore off enough for Lily to comprehend the change. And hell had no fury like a woman being carried and – in her thoughts – belittled. Lily thrashed furiously. No one made a fool of Lily Evans.

She remained unaffected of the fact that she was pressed up, almost indecently, against the stranger's body. And if thought about it, her trait of being so oblivious and naïve in the presence of the opposite gender was all due to her sister's jealous fits. As envious and bitter as she was, Petunia refused to let any boy like her younger sibling. So up until the day she met James Potter, Lily Evans was untouched by the darkness of men. Unfortunately this was the reason males were drawn to her like moths to a flame. Poor little Lily never realized…

"Let me down!"

Miffed, Lily was unrelenting in shouting obscurities into his ear, thinking if he grew annoyed with her, like she was with him, he would drop her like a hot potato. Her theory, to the disappointment of Lily, failed – dreadfully.

Regardless of Lily's (very) loud protests, the man continued to the walk to his destination, unfazed. And Lily resentfully admitted he was strong-willed at the very least. She had copied Petunia's shrieks, and not many could withstand such nightmares, Lily would know – she was one of the few that could. She had to give the man some props – he was good and judging from the superior stance he took, he knew it too.

Sullen and brooding at her conquer, Lily looked away, refusing to talk to him. How ironic… once upon a time, she had prided herself to be sportsmanship-like. Losses weren't important to her, so long as she had fun. Yet now she pouted like a spoiled child that was refused its want. When was it that she'd changed so much? Lily couldn't remember, nevertheless she swore to go back to the way she was. Or maybe the male she was held by caused her change.

Taking a glance at the guy from under her dark lashes, she made her decision, hastily. It was his fault all right, just as Potter was to blame for her sister's unbridled wrath. There was something about the two that put Lily off-balance.

She frowned when he came to a stop then recognition registered in her eyes. He'd done it again. He made her drop her guard so easily! For that she fumed. However anger wasn't the only feeling he invoked in her…

Much to Lily's astonishment they arrived her house (well more like mansion) and she was currently staring face to face with her familiar cedar door, disbelief overwhelming her.

"How do you know where I live?" She demanded.

He gave a smile as his reply, one that would have melted any other girls into a puddle beneath his feet. Lily was not any other girl, nor was she pleased and she was about to tell him so when he shifted her so he only needed one arm to hold the wiggling girl and knocked on the old door with his free hand. It was far too long to Lily (knowing he wouldn't let her go until she was home) and far too quick for the man before a servant answered the door, only giving them a questionable gaze at his mistress's position.

"Your lady is injured," stated the stranger. He didn't wait for an invitation and barged right in. Maneuvering around the servant in one swift motion, that left her both dizzy and breathless, he set her down on the nearest seat. "Call for Lord Evans and James Potter if you please."

The servant gave an uncertain glance to the steaming Lily before nodding and leaving. It seemed anything was better than being in the vicinity of Lily when she was ready to explode, and it looked as though she had passed that point long ago.

The mysterious stranger was saved, momentarily, from Lily's unforgiving tongue lashing as within moments her father, Potter and her sister approach them, her father more carefully than the others. And he was right to be cautious because at that precise second she was cursing at their unfortunate timing and mentally planning the downfall of both the stranger and the accursed James Potter.

"Lily?" Her father probed nervously. Although scared for his life (he had gone through the same thing with Lily's mother) he couldn't help but raising a brow at her gloomy frame. With her crossed arms and blazing eyes she made quite a spectacle.

"What is the meaning of this?" James interrogated the servant. The boy only trembled in fear. The poor guy visibly calmed when the stranger caught James's attention again.

He coughed to ensure the notice of the inhabitance of the room. "He is not at fault, dear James, for bringing you here. In fact I requested it."

Lily's father and James's eyes widened in surprise and they snapped their heads to the unknown guest. Petunia's jaw dropped too, but not from shock, the drool that dripped from her mouth needed some place to go.

"Your highness." Murmured Lily's father, as he bowed deeply. James copied his motions.

Lily immediately glared at (now identified as) the heir to the throne. "You're the prince?"

He turned his amused gaze to her and smiled. "That I am." He confirmed.

They didn't notice the dark frown that attached itself onto the forgotten knight's lips. She'd probably latch onto him now that she knew his status, James thought, disgusted. A spark of jealousy stirred in his heart.

He looked at the redhead. _I'm not jealous. I'm not._

He never did manage to explain his immense relief at the distaste in her eyes…

* * *

An hour later, Lily was pampered, treated and bandaged well enough to surpass a mummy (She was fine, her ankle was a little sore and bleeding, slightly swollen too but she could still walk) and most devastating of all, sitting next to 'Alexander.' Because she was seated beside him, Lily couldn't even fix a stare at him. There was no meat to mangle. She couldn't possibly poison 'Alexander's' food without being caught. And there was no way she was going to listen to the pleasantries her father exchanged with the prince. So she resolved to play with the napkin in front of her. 

It was halfway through dinner that she saw the chance to make a clean getaway.

Pushing her plate just a little to the north, Lily pretended to look at it queasily. She ensnared Alexander's concern instantly. He asked her if she was all right and with a strained smile she nodded. Still he seemed skeptical. _Good, that's what I'm counting on._

The prince gazed at her, then at her father, then back at her. _Just a small push…_

Lily doubled over, holding her stomach. She moaned.

"Father," She panted, "I feel ill. May I please be excused?"

"O-of course!"

Cautious not to rush out of there too fast, Lily hunched over, still clutching her tummy. She ignored the worried eyes, and shuffled out into the hallway. The change was abrupt. Her arms that rubbed her abdomen returned to her sides, and the eyes that held pain, sparkled with laughter. Everything was going according to plan –

Her stomach rumbled.

Lily groaned. Figures she'd overlook the tiny flaw in her tactics – she forgot she needed to eat. She scampered off to the kitchen and retraced her steps to her room minutes later, munching happily on an apple.

Thankfully, the loud rumbles of her appetite subsided and Lily was left with her whirling thoughts.

In just a few short days – three to be exact – her peaceful, perfect life was disrupted or, to be more precise, thrown into shambles.

First came James Potter, suitor (actually betrothed) of Petunia. He snuck into her life and took her world by storm. Aside from taking her first kiss, the one she swore never to give, and the 'all-knowing' look in his face, his mere presence demanded her entire awareness and caused her to become ridged with suspicion and fury.

Then came Prince Alexander to make things worse.

At least with Potter, her hair did not stand on end. James only stoked her temper. Alexander drew forth (as much as she tried to hide it) fear. It was small, insignificant, but it was still fear that she endured.

There was a knock on the door.

Absentmindedly, Lily strolled over to it, and was about to open it when she realized what she was doing. She didn't want company! Not now anyways.

"Go away!" She shouted.

The slight tapping grew to an, impossible to block out, banging until at last she couldn't stand it anymore. Growling indignantly Lily leapt to her feet and flung open the door.

It was 'his royal highness.' _More like royal pain in the –_

She narrowed her eyes. "What do **_you_** want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Well too bad, because I don't." With that, she slammed her door shut.

There was a pregnant pause before the tentative knocking started again.

"Lady Lily, please let me in."

_As if…_

"I'm ill, remember? You might catch it too." Lily wished she really were sick, because then she could pass it to him

"You're lying aren't you?" He sounded passive.

Lily stepped back. He seemed convinced enough during dinner unless…

_Why that smug creep! He's toying with me!_

Scowling at the door as if it was he, she was glowering at, Lily looked to the left. Over her head an imaginary light bulb turned on. A window…

She walked calmly to her closet, ignoring the commands to 'open the door', and pried the closet doors open. With her jade eyes she searched the dark contents of the inside until she saw what she was looking for.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed in triumph. Lily pulled out a long rope and tied it to her bedpost. She then tossed the other end out down the window. Holding the rope firmly in her hands, she threw one leg over the edge and then the other. Slowly she climbed down.

After fifteen minutes of climbing a grin spread on her face, lighting her features adorably. She was nearly there. She was nearly home free. Only a few feet more. But just as she was approaching the ground her grip on the rope slipped.

_Oh no…_

Her stomach lurched into her mouth and Lily squeezed her eyes tight. She braced herself.

_This is going to smart._

And she fell. And fell. And fell…

… right into James's arms.

He cocked a brow. "Do you always attempt to dive off a five story window?"

Lily blushed when he adjusted her position. It was funny how she didn't remember that she was in the same spot in the prince's support.

"No. No I don't." She told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

They spent a few minutes, Lily just watching James as he grinned cheerfully. Finally Lily recalled where she was.

"L-let me go Potter."

"But I like playing your hero." He beamed.

Lily turned flushed. And for some reason – much to her discomfort – it wasn't because of her rage.

"I don't need a hero." She bit out.

She rejected the feeling and squashed it down quickly. She was and she always would be independent. All the girls who chased after boys, all the women who fell in love, they were never happy – they were never respected. Petunia, for example, hounded Potter but Potter tried to steer clear of her.

James's gaze softened. "Just because you don't need one, doesn't mean you can't have one." He said.

Lily dipped her head down. "No… I don't deserve one." She whispered to herself. She didn't mean for him to hear her.

She tuned back in when she heard a footstep.

"Oh god…" She took hold of James's sleeve unconsciously and dragged him into a bush. He started to speak but Lily shushed him with a slender finger to his lips.

"Shhh!"

He smiled at her cute, childish way.

She scrutinized the guard until he left her sight and then she let out a sigh of relief. "Good, he didn't find us." She laughed.

However, she gave him a glance when he didn't laugh with her. "What?" She tapped her cheek self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." He smiled.

"Then what?"

"Just admiring the view."

James observed Lily's forehead wrinkle in puzzlement as she swept the area with her eyes. "What view?"

"Oh nothing…"

Lily placed her hands onto her hips and for a second he thought she caught onto his lie. But then she shook her head.

"Men." She scoffed.

She pushed back the leaves and peered out. She stepped out once she saw no one else.

"Bye." She said meekly.

James hated the panic that rose in his chest as she walked away. "Wait!" She blessed him with a curious glance. James tore through his mind for a reason – any reason – to keep her there with him.

"You owe me!" He blurted. He latched onto the feeble excuse feverishly.

"WHAT? I owe you nothing!"

"I just save your life little missy – I daresay you do owe me." He claimed haughtily.

She tilted her head and nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully. James stared at the abused mouth, bearing in mind the sweet, nectar-like taste of Lily that time he robbed her of her first kiss. He swallowed hard before chiding himself. James Potter **_never_** entertained such thoughts. Because – because, women were for a good time! They were a means to an end!

But… Lily was… she was –

"Fine. Okay. Hmm."

– Deep in thought.

It took all he had not to take in the endearing freckles that splashed across her petite nose, or how the sun's rays danced on her skin making her look ethereal. But it was all for naught, since he still noticed

"I know!" She declared, "Come with me."

Without another word Lily left the crowded bush. Past the kitchen door, through the small maze composed of fine trimmed bushes and out the tiny exit. James had to quicken his pace to keep up with the elusive girl, finding more often then not how she managed to just dodge his sight.

Slightly disturbed at how, he, a feared knight, was reduced to a breathless (in more ways than one) blushing boy who was unable to keep up with a mere slip of a girl - that had an injury, James turned a corner.

He was granted an image of the redhead tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. And even though he'd seen many gorgeous women that looked so much more delicate and regal, James silently admitted to himself that the girl in his current company made a far more charming picture. He frowned.

"Took you long enough!" She huffed, replacing his scowl with an amused grin – unintentionally of course.

"Now no more dawdling! Come on!" She took grasp of his hand, much to his (unwanted, unnoticed) delight.

Dragging him along, she led him to a tall, yet heartwarming cherry tree.

Giving her a questioning glance, James ignored the tiny pang of disappointment as she dropped his hand.

Lily rolled her eyes. She slipped off her shoes, tossing it over the wall resting beside the tree. Then she hoisted herself up one branch closest to her, and scaled the next one, and the next one, and the next, until she was about the same height as the wall's stature. She proceeded to hop off.

"Come on!" Came her muffled voice.

James blinked. "You don't expect me to climb that do you!"

"Why…?" On the other side, Lily was snickering. "Or are you a chicken like I thought huh?"

James snorted at the challenge, his hazel orbs narrowing in determination. He spat on his hands and rubbed them together. Using his tall build to his advantage, James pulled himself up. The first few branches were as easy as pie to him, but the higher he got, the less confident he felt.

Unlike the tree near the garden, the cherry tree was unusually large, and he would rather be cast into mud and stepped on over and over again than he told anyone - but he had a… tiny… very miniature, almost nonexistent, fear of heights.

"Just don't look down." He muttered to himself. Unfortunately this caused him to do the exact opposite. All of a sudden the ground seemed so far away and if he fell… well… at the very least, he probably would never walk again. He gulped loudly.

Lily sighed for the thousandth time. She should have known the knight was afraid of heights. If she remembered correctly, she once saw him holding the stair railing tightly in his very white hand, his jaw clenched as he went up. At the time her stomach was grumbling at her for food and she brushed it off as her imagination, however this time there was nothing to distract her.

Smacking herself for not noticing it early, and forcing it on him, Lily pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail and placed her foot on a crack. She began to climb… again, this time to save the warrior from utter humiliation.

Though he wasn't her favorite person in the world, it was her fault she made him undergo the thing he feared the most. The guilt would plague her for **_days_**!

James gave up. He refused to go any higher and plastered himself to the tree like a leech. His eyes were closed and his lips were flying frantically in a quiet prayer. He was going to die! Then came his salvation.

"Come on James! It's not that far! Just swing your leg over!"

… Was that Lily? He wondered. Great! Just bloody fantastic! She was just in time to see him cowering like a child! If he wasn't so terrified of falling, he would have groaned and shaken his head. It was just his luck.

He didn't stop to think about why he was so obsessed with how he appeared to Lily, nor did it register that she had used his given name. All that mattered was staying in one piece.

"Hey! HEY YOU STUPID TREEHUGGER!"

That caught James's attention. His hatred of trees nearly rivaled his distain for heights – a result of a childhood trauma he experienced. Despite the fact that he needed the air provided by them, he truly despised their existence.

"I am NOT a treehugger!" He yelled then as an after thought he added, "and I'm not stupid either!"

Lily scoffed for the sake of arguing. Luckily, she wasn't cruel. She wasn't… Petunia. A wisp of a smile played on her lips as she recalled her childhood memories about her elder sister ditching her and ignoring her, good times…

Snapping out of memory lain, she reached out a hand.

"Potter… I won't let you fall. I swear!"

James peeked open an eye and his heart melted into goop. Lily sat on the wall, arm outstretched, looking so confident and sincere. He neglected the fact that she was a small little thing. That there was no way she could support him if he slipped. All he saw was she wanted to help him. So he accepted her offer.

Overcome with sudden self-assurance, he allowed her to pull him along all the while his life flashed by his eyes. His grip constricted.

"That's it." She soothed kindly. "You're almost there…"

It was at that defining moment that his foot slid accidentally on the tree's slippery bark. James's mouth opened in horror but no sound could come out. He was going to die… plummeting from an idiotic tree. He was going to die, but not as a hero of war, or as a respected warrior but as a fool that fell…

A sharp tug on his arm filled him with hope, but it immediately plunged to his stomach when he saw that Lily was his only chance. The mini, **_short _**girl was his lifeline? He was obviously, and most positively doomed.

Lily watched James slump over in defeat, his hand going slack and growled. She could practically read the contents of his mind. It'd be something like this: _The mini, short girl was his lifeline? He was doomed!_

Well she would show him! Lily Evans was no weak, pathetic little girl! And she'd be condemned to the seventh layers of the neither world before she let anyone think that of her!

Willpower strong, the emerald-eyed woman, barely eighteen summers, gave a final yank and yelped as she was sent tumbling over the other side.

Fortunately, the lush, long, grass broke their descend, allowing them to avoid the clutches of pain.

Lily rolled onto her back, relaxing under the shade. Meanwhile the man waited. He waited for the heavenly angels come to collect him. However when not even a hint of breathtaking light came, he breathed out and propped himself onto his elbows. The fresh air and lovely songs of the birds did well in calming his nerves. Soon he mustered up the courage to open his eyes once more.

What he saw startled him.

There was Lily - she looked so… at peace. She looked like she **_belonged_**. An enticing girl… no… _woman_ in a scenery so angelic – it was a scene straight from a fairytale. But the moment she moved, the image shattered, much to James's despair.

She inclined her heart-shaped head, patting beside her. He assumed it to be an invitation and he scooted a few inches to rest beside her.

He observed her, taking into consideration how she was so at ease, especially in his presence.

As if hearing his thoughts, Lily spoke up. "You should loosen up. No one knows of this place but me," She paused, "and now you."

"What is this place?"

She shrugged. "It was here before I was born. Maybe longer. It is beautiful though huh?"

"It is." He agreed.

"I love it here because it's like the horses, alive and free – makes me feel as though I have no responsibilities."

"What about the garden?" He asked curiously.

Lily was silent and James fidgeted, wondering if he said something wrong. Her quiet voice only worsened his guilt, yet she was still talking to him and that itself was a great comfort.

"The garden…" she started, her emerald eyes shined with sorrow. "The garden was my mothers. You see she died. No… That's not right. I killed her. My father says nothing but Petunia never lets me forget how in order for me to live, mother had to die. She was sick, very ill. The doctors all advised her to abort me. They knew she wouldn't survive the labor. Mother refused, to the anger and anguish of my father. Daddy always tells me of how she wanted me to live – to see the world as she had seen it."

She shivered and gasped for breath to continue.

"That garden. The garden was her proud and joy. She planted every flower, ever seed with her own hands. She loved nature. Dad says she was full of life, that she could brighten everybody's spirits with just one smile. My father loved her the instant he saw her. She had a fragile beauty, which drew men's gazes from all over the kingdom, but only my father managed to capture her interest."

She frowned, fingers knitting together. "Petunia blames me for mom's death. But at least she got to know her, she got to see mother laugh, she got to feel the love that I'm never going to feel! When I was young, I hated my mother. I hated her because she wasn't there for me. I hated her because I loved her – I never got a chance to say 'I love you.' I was so bitter when I was small, it's almost laughable."

She stopped there and James could not help but stare as she glared into the sky.

"It's not."

Lily whirled her head around in surprise. "Pardon?"

"It's not laughable."

Lily graced him with a chuckle. And as dark as it sounded, James caught himself wondering what a sight she would make when she was truly happy.

"I'm serious Lily. It hurts, I know." A Potter, if anything, was persistent.

"How would you know? How could you understand?" Lily shouted at last.

James looked at her sadly, drawing the shaking woman to his chest and he gently stroked her hair.

"Let it out. Just cry."

Lily was silent, faintly aware of the natural, fragrance that rolled off his body. How could he know how she felt? How deeply pained she was when her very own sister hated her existence? **_How could he know!_** She wanted to reach out and strike at him, to show him a tiny extent of her suffering.

Blinded by anger, she lashed out, a fist catching James in the jaw. Time stood still as James slowly moved towards her. Lily cringed, waiting for him to beat her. Instead he just brought her into a comforting embrace – no alter motive to ruin the moment.

Stiff with shock, Lily, little by little, hugged him back.

"Go ahead, Lily. No one will see." The knight encouraged.

The last of her resolve crumbled and she crumpled into a heap. A tear trickled down her cheek, followed by another. And then another. Soon she was reduced to crying softly, soaking James's perfect shirt.

"Shh. It'll be okay."

And they stayed like that, James sitting, sustaining Lily and just holding her, letting her cry and Lily wrinkling the dark-haired man's shirt in her small hands.

Time was forgotten while the two found reassurance in each other.

* * *

Around two hours had passed, and Lily wiped away the last of her tears. She fidgeted, trying her hardest to elude his hazel eyes. She took a deep breath. 

"Thanks Pot- James." A shadow of a smile played on her lips.

James grinned back at her, shunning the coldness that washed over him as he realized the woman in front of him was the reason for the fluttery feeling settling in his stomach.

As she moved to leave, James called out after her. "Would you mind if I walked you to your room?"

Lily gave a small tilt of the head, and then nodded. "Alright."

James groaned. "I knew you'd say that… wait… did you agree?" He asked, taken-aback.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes James I did."

"Oh." Came the dumbfounded reply.

When it was apparent, he was rooted to the floor, Lily slipped her hand into his and dragged him to the place where they fell. However, in place of climbing, Lily traced the stonewall carefully.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush, I'm trying to find… ah there we go!"

With a tap of a stone, the walls shifted, leaving a hole in the wall. James's jaw scraped the floor.

"How… wha?"

Lily shrugged. "My father came from a line of wizards or what not – the magic's died off and so on – but they enchanted this wall. God knows why."

James signaled an understanding.

"Why didn't you use that when I was scaling the tree?" He questioned.

Lily twitched. "Um… well… because I didn't like you."

"Didn't? That's past tense!"

"Don't push it!" She warned.

James threw up his hands. "Okay! Okay…"

The atmosphere thickened. Both knight and woman shifted under the weight of the awkward silence.

"So…" They said in unison. "You first."

Lily coughed. "Thank you for lending me your shoulder. I really needed that."

She hesitated before standing on her tiptoes and landing a quick peck on his cheek. "I'm glad that if anyone, you're going to be my brother."

She slipped into her room and quietly closed the door. All the while James gaped, holding his face. And then he smiled.

"I'm not going to be your brother Lils."

His smirk widened when the wind brought him her response.

"We'll see."

James headed to his own room, whistling blissfully.

_Yes, indeed we shall…_

* * *

Dark: 36 pages. I hope you're all happy. (Fingers tremble) My poor fingers will never be the same.

* * *

Review Response: 

CrimsonReality: ;p I hope this is fast enough…

Bondariana: Er… thanks. I bet your writing is very good despite what you say. In fact I'll go check them out later. Yeah that last cliffy wasn't very good was it… hmm…

Geniveve: Aw… thankies! I really need luck to spruce this up… especially cuz I have to make them fall in love, then all the obstacles, and – oops nearly gave it away. Tricky, tricky!

Flame Of Desire: Half a year actually. I hope this looooooooooong chapter makes things better! And thanks!

meese, mooses or moose: I have no life heheh

DestinyCalls: Is this soon enough? Probably not…

Lala Milk: THANKS! You're so nice!

FadingFaith: (sweatdrops) I hear ya…

GSCer: Yep, James is supposed to be a jerk. And yes the proposal was planned. He's not in love with her yet…


End file.
